Jason's Life
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason is told he has to marry Robin by the Five Families. Will she marry him to save the lives of his and Sonny's family? What about Courtney? What will happen between Robin, Jason and Courtney? Will Courtney move on and with whom? Will Jason be able to stand Courtney moving on? Will Jason fall in love with Robin again? What will the Five Families do?
1. Chapter 1

JASON'S LIFE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2003

CHAPTER ONE

Sonny and Jason cannot believe what the Five Families and Associates told them at the meeting. Jason could not marry Courtney like he had planned to do which was a relief and he didn't understand why he wasn't upset at being told that he was not to marry her and that the will of Duke Lavery had to be upheld for them to keep the organization. He had to marry Duke's daughter Robin Scorpio or someone they would choose. How could he convince Robin to marry him after everything that had happened? He had to go to Paris and talk to her and he had to tell Courtney she could no longer live with him, that they were over completely, the Five Families and Associates told him if he cheated on Robin that they would kill Courtney and also Michael Corinthos III and maybe Sonny's other son Morgan too.

Sonny and Jason arrived back at Harbor View Towers, Sonny and Jason talked about how he was going to break up with Courtney and have her move on with her life and not think that he would ever change his mind.

Sonny knew that Courtney would be hurt but at least she would be alive. The Five Families and Associates made it clear to them what would happen to Courtney if she tried to come between Jason and Robin, Courtney would be killed.

Sonny and Jason was going to fly to Paris to talk to Robin and explain about Duke's will and somehow get her to agree to marry Jason. They had no idea what kind of reception they would get. They weren't counting on Robin being happy to see them. She probably wouldn't be happy to see them after they tossed her out of their lives for telling the truth about Michael being AJ's son and not Jason's son.

They get off the elevator with heavy hearts because they knew that they were about to hurt Courtney. They open the door to penthouse 4 expecting to see Carly and Courtney there and they were right.

Courtney rushes over to Jason and she tries to give him a kiss and he turns his head. "Courtney, sit down I have something to tell you." After Courtney sits down, feeling like this isn't going to be good. "I've talked to Sonny about this and he finally gave his okay, I don't love you, Courtney and I never will. I realized that I am still in love with Robin and I am going to Paris to bring her home where she belongs. I'm sorry I thought I could love you but I can't my heart only knows how to love Robin and I just didn't realize it. I now know that I will always love her and only her. I need you to pack your things and move out of the penthouse because Robin and I are going to have it redone well Robin will choose colors and make it a home, she is good at that. I'm sorry that I didn't realize this sooner Courtney."

"This is your idea right Sonny, you are making him say these things, you are the one making Jason break up with me." Courtney blamed Sonny for what Jason was saying. He couldn't still be in love with Robin. He couldn't.

"No, Courtney I'm not. This is Jason's choice, he came to me and I told him it was okay though. You don't want to be with someone that loves another woman and Jason loves Robin I can't help that Courtney. I did give him my permission for him to go after Robin, but his mind was made up when he came to me and told me he didn't love you and he was still in love with Robin. I know he didn't want to hurt you but he has to follow his heart and that is with Robin. I can't make him love you Courtney and I can't make him stay with you."

"This is wrong. He doesn't love her anymore. He can't still love the Saint." Carly said agitated. She hated Robin.

"Don't call Robin a saint. I do love Robin and I am going after her to get my heart back. I will not be coming home without her. You better understand that. Sonny, are you ready to go, I figure I can buy what I need there. I want to go see Robin."

"You are going with him to get Robin?" Carly asks. "How can you do that? How can you betray Courtney like that all for Robin?"

"I am going for Jason, and yes for Robin, I haven't seen her in three years and Jason hasn't seen her in four and I am going to support Jason. Goodbye Carly, goodbye Courtney. I'm sorry, Courtney but it is best this happened now and not later like when you two actually were married."

"Oh thanks a lot Sonny." Courtney says and then she runs out of the penthouse over to Jason's, it wasn't hers anymore. She runs to their bed and cries.

"Sonny, go after her." Carly told her husband. Carly was upset with the both of them because she wanted Jason to marry Courtney. They would be a perfect mob family then. Jason thought he loved Robin that is not good.

"I can't my plane is ready by now and we need to get to Paris so Jason can convince Robin to come home."

"What is going on Sonny? There is more going on than what you told Courtney and I." Carly said

"Carly, I need a big favor leave it alone, help Courtney pack and get her out of there as soon as you can. Order new beds for all three rooms. Don't decorate the place you and Robin have totally different tastes. I also need you to try to get along with Robin, she is going to be around for a long time. I am marrying her and Sonny and I don't want to have to referee you two all the time. So please try. I am asking you to do this. Please Carly."

"Alright, I'll try but I don't like this and I think there is more going on than Courtney and I are being told. I will help Courtney pack and she will be out of there by tonight and new beds tomorrow, okay?"

"That's great. Thanks." Jason went out the door and Courtney opens the door as Sonny and Jason went out the door.

"No kiss goodbye Jason." Courtney said sarcastically.

"No, no kiss goodbye Courtney, Carly is going to help you pack and get new beds in the penthouse."

"Why new beds?"

"Because I don't want Robin to sleep in a bed that you and I shared. I want a fresh start with Robin and sleeping in a bed that you and I shared well I don't want Robin to sleep in the same bed that's just wrong. I have to go get my heart back and that's Robin and always will be. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, Courtney. I'm sorry I hurt you. Carly is going to help you pack, I want you out of the penthouse by tonight. Goodbye Courtney."

"Jason, did you love me at all?" Courtney asks, she was afraid of the answer.

"I thought I did but no I didn't, I realized that I still loved Robin. I'm sorry you're hurting but I have to go get my heart back and that is Robin."

Jason and Sonny get on the elevator and soon step off of it and they climb into the limo and it takes them to the airport. A worried Sonny asked during the drive. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I don't like hurting her that bad and I know I did. It had to be done though for all of our sakes. She has to get on with her life without me."

"Are you going to be okay with that?" Sonny asked his best friend.

"Yes, Sonny I am. I know my future is with Robin now. It has to be, we have no choice but to bring Robin home and for her and I to get married. The results if I don't get Robin to marry me is dire for all of us."

"Yes, it is. Are you going to be okay with being with Robin after she betrayed you?"

"I have to be. I have to let the past go and concentrate on the future. A future with Robin."

"Yes, I always thought that she would come back home and you two would get back together that is one reason I didn't want you with Courtney, you buried your feelings for Robin and went on with your life not dealing with your feelings for Robin."

"You think I still have feelings for Robin?"

"Yes I do."

Jason doesn't know what to say to that and before he can think of a response the door opens. Saving him from answering Sonny. They exit the limo and climb on the plane and the plane takes off and heads for Paris, France to get Robin and bring her home, for the wedding of Jason and Robin. Jason has to convince Robin to marry him and if he can't he will be signing their death certificates because the Five Families and the Associates will kill them.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

JASON'S LIFE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2003

CHAPTER TWO

About Ten Hours Later

They land in Paris and Sonny and Jason get in a limo that they ordered. They heard the phone ring and were told after a few minutes where Robin Scorpio lived and that the limo would take them to Ms. Scorpio's residence and if she wasn't there, they would be taken to her work or vice versa whichever they wanted.

Sonny decided to go to her residence as it was after five in the afternoon Paris time, there was no answer so they told the driver to take them to Ms. Scorpio's work. The driver took them to Paris General Hospital. Jason and Sonny walked up to the receptionist desk and asked for Robin Scorpio and they told the receptionist that they really need to talk to her. The receptionist tells them that she is in her lab. Her shift was almost over. She gave them directions on where to go and they took the elevator down to the lab's floor and they see Robin locking the door and she turns to go sign out when she sees Jason and Sonny coming toward her.

She is shocked and wonders what the hell they are doing here of all places. She starts to walk toward them because she needs to get on the elevator to go sign out. She really didn't want to know why they were here, she got a bad feeling that it was something she didn't want to know about.

Jason and Sonny walk toward her but her voice stops them. "I don't know what has happened to make you come here but I have to go sign out and then we can talk if you need to talk to me."

"We do Robin, and it is very important."

"Alright follow me up to the third floor and I'll sign out and we can go somewhere we can talk." Robin said.

They follow her up to the third floor and she signs out and leaves the hospital with them.

She asks "Do you have a hotel room?"

"No we came to see you first."

"Alright we will go to my place. I walked to work this morning. I'm sure you have a car."

"We have a limo." Sonny said.

"Okay let's go." Robin, Jason and Sonny get in. She wonders what is going on and why they were here.

They arrive at her house and she unlocks the door and opens it and motions Jason and Sonny in and she went into her bedroom and showers quickly and changes into jeans and a tank top.

She walks back into the room brushing her hair and asks "What are you doing here?"

"The Five Families and Associates called us into a meeting and they told us that Jason had to be married to Duke's daughter Robin Scorpio or they would kill everyone in Sonny's family."

"So in other words you want me to marry you or Sonny, Carly, Courtney, Michael, Morgan and you will die, Jason right."

"Yes, they gave me options to marry someone else but I can't marry a stranger. So I chose you and if you don't marry me they kill all of us,"

Robin starts pacing, thinking. "The marriage is permanent right. No divorce."

"No divorce or annulment."

"If I marry him I would think we would have to share a room and bed, because I will not have my husband looking for sex somewhere else,"

"Yes. I won't cheat on you."

"Okay here are the rules if I do this you have sex with me and no one else. I am your first priority. No one comes before me. No one. You do not let Carly insult me or throw anything in my face. Since this marriage is permanent I want to have AI done so I can become pregnant."

"One thing the AI I want to be the donor."

"That's understandable since you will be my husband. One more thing you said a lot of hurtful things on our bridge and I will not stand for you to say something like that again since I am helping you out."

"Robin I was angry and hurt that you did that. I didn't mean any of that I was just angry and I was rambling on not knowing what I really was saying. I didn't mean for you to go away and stay away."

"Okay. I will marry you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and Sonny's family and know I could have prevented it. Now I have to call Alan and see if he has an opening at GH." She takes out her phone and dials GH and asks for Alan and tells the receptionist who she is and a few minutes later Alan gets on the phone.

"What can I do for you, Robin?"

"Alan, is there an opening at GH. I am coming home and was wondering if you would hire me."

"Of course, I need a co-chief-of-staff and head of the research and the lab if you want those two position they are yours.

"I would love that. Thank you Alan."

"When can I expect you?"

"I'll be there soon. I just have to pack up my stuff and have it ready to ship to Port Charles."

"How about you start after the first of the year the holidays are coming up and after they are over why don't you start then."

"That would be great. Thank you Alan. Alan I also will need a doctor. Will you be my doctor again?" Robin says.

"Yes,"

"See you soon, than." Robin hangs up.

"We will bring in some men to pack up your stuff just pack what you need right away clothes, pills that kind of things "

"Okay, you call and get the men here and I will get the stuff I need packed."

Sonny calls the local mob boss and asks for some guys to pack up his partner's fiancé house and he also asks him where a good jewelry store is.

"Robin, can you tell me your ring size?"

"It's a size six now."

Jason is told by Sonny where the best jewelry store is and he heads out to get rings. While Robin is packing now with the help of the men that were sent over and they brought boxes with them.

Jason is at the jewelry store looking for rings. He finally found one that he thinks Robin will like it's a black sapphire ring with diamonds encircling it. The Bands have diamonds and sapphires not many just some and they are beautiful rings. He takes them and went back to the house that Robin lived in and when Robin was almost done packing the boxes he asks her to come into her bedroom which was done and Robin went into the room with Jason wondering what he wants and she is surprised when he gets down on his knee and asks her "Will you marry me, Robin?"

"Yes, I will Jason."

Jason puts the ring on her finger and asks her "Do you like the ring?" He gets up.

"Yes, Jason I love it."

"I bought the matching bands one for you and one for me." Robin leans up and pulls his head down and lightly kisses him, she should have remembered that they never lightly kiss without fireworks. He took the kiss deeper and deeper tongues battling each other until they hear laughter and break apart and see Sonny laughing at them.

"What are you laughing at Sonny?"

"I knew you guys would be kissing and more before too long. I never doubted it for a minute. You two were so passionate together and I had no doubt that you would be again. Sooner than I expected but I knew you would end up in bed together."

"What did you come in here for?" an annoyed Robin said to Mr. know it all.

"We're done. In fact the movers are loading what you wanted shipped and the stuff you wanted to take with you is on the plane now. We can leave for the plane in a few minutes."

"That's great." She said walking out of the room with Jason behind her and they both wondered what they had done when they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Well it will be interesting that's for sure. Sonny thought.

Let me know what you think in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

JASON'S LIFE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2003

CHAPTER THREE

They head to the plane and get buckled in and take off and head for home to Port Charles. Robin hadn't been home since she left four years ago. She wondered what all had changed. She knew Carly was married to Sonny now and that Jason was going to marry Courtney, she needed to know about that.

"Jason, what about Courtney?"

"What about her?"

"Brenda told me you were going to marry her."

"Yes but."

"Robin, he didn't want to marry her. He was trying to find a way out without me killing him. He was relieved when the Five Families and Associates told him he had to marry you."

"How did you know?" Jason asked stunned.

"Jason, you are my best friend and you thought you had to marry her because you put her life in danger so you proposed but you really didn't want to marry Courtney. You didn't even object when the Five Families and Associates told you that you couldn't marry Courtney and you had to marry Robin."

"Oh, okay that answers that question on rather you want her and you were going to be seeing her behind my back."

"I am not going to be having sex with anyone but you. If you even want me anymore."

"Jason, I will always want you. We never had a problem in the bedroom. It was letting people into our relationship that destroyed us. I'm not talking about just Carly either although she did the most damage especially choosing her and Michael. If you have a choice again I better be who you choose."

"You will be. I will choose you every time."

"Good. I have one more rule and that is I'm your new best friend, lover, wife and confident you come to me with problems unless it's about business. I expect you to come to me and especially if it concerns me or any children we have. I want this marriage to work therefore we need to work together at it. Respect for each other, trusting each other, being there for each other and loving each other these are things we need to work on to have a strong marriage."

"Okay, you will be who I come to if I have a problem or it concerns you, and I want this marriage to work too. You do know that Carly and Courtney are going to be upset and may go after you. Although Carly has gotten new beds in all the rooms. I didn't want you to sleep in a room on the bed that Courtney and I shared. Carly has agreed to try to get along with you."

"Okay, I'll try to get along with her then. It'll be hard to do but I will try. Sonny and you should not have to referee us all the time."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your willingness to maybe get to know Carly since she is Sonny's wife."

"Okay."

"You look tired."

"I am tired, I just finished a 36-hour shift at the hospital."

"Come over here and lay down put your head into my lap and go to sleep." Robin decides to do that so she can get some sleep before they get to Port Charles.

Soon she is sleeping and Jason also falls asleep, Sonny decides to wake them when they are close to Port Charles. He wakes up Jason first and he tries to move his legs and remembers Robin is asleep on his lap. He tries to move his legs and can't because his legs are numb, Sonny then wakes up Robin and she sits up and she realizes why Jason is not getting up and kneels in front of him and starts rubbing his legs to get circulation back in his legs which works and he gets up and walks around.

The pilot comes on and says, "Buckle your seat belts. We are coming in for landing."

The pilot lands the plane and the three of them grab Robin's three bags she brought with her on the plane and the luggage department would be unloaded and Sonny arranged for it to be taken to Jason's penthouse.

The three of them climb into the limo and head for Harbor View Towers. They each grab a bag and head upstairs. Jason unlocks his penthouse and they put everything in there except her purse bag which holds her medicine.

They then start to walk into Sonny's when Jason kisses Robin and says "That's for good luck. No one knows about the will. They were told I realized I loved you and went after you."

"Got it." Robin said.

Sonny opens the door and Jason grabs Robin's hand and they walk in hand in hand. Courtney is on the couch crying on Carly's shoulder.

Robin and Jason both feel bad for her but knows that they don't want to let that sway them otherwise the consequences could be deadly.

"Jason, thank god. I had this horrible dream that you broke up with me and went to find an old girlfriend and said you love her and not me."

"I did go find Robin and Robin and I are getting married."

Courtney looks up and turns red with anger and says "You little homewrecker. I was happy with Jason until he decided he wanted you and loved you. You destroyed my life."

"I am not a homewrecker first off. Jason and you were over when he came to me and asked me to marry him you weren't even mentioned. You may love Jason but he loves me not you. I did not destroy your life I just took back what was mine. Jason was mine and he will stay mine just like I am his and will stay his. You have zero chance of getting him back so I have no worries."

"You bitch." Courtney said before she tries to hit Robin but Robin was expecting it and took her arm around her back and took her to the floor where she could not move.

"Now are we going to play nice or am I going to break your arm, your choice. What's it going to be?"

"Play nice."

"Good." She takes the pressure off her arm and lets her up.

"Now Jason and I are going to see our penthouse so I know what I want to do to it decoration wise." Jason looks at Robin and takes her hand again and walks out the door and they went over to his place but he yells at Carly and she comes to the door and he asked her if there was new beds. She said yes. New beds for all three rooms.' But he knew that she would do what he wanted he just wanted to be sure. Jason takes Robin's hand and leads her into the penthouse.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
